The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for securing or ensuring for the security of a connection, especially a so-called rotary or rotational connection with a housing.
In its more particular aspects, the security or safety apparatus of the present development is of the type wherein a bolt member or bolt is inserted into the housing and is attached to the housing by rotating such bolt member through a predetermined angle, and the security or safety apparatus precludes unintentional dropping out or release of the bolt member from the housing.
There are known to the art, for instance, washers or underlay discs for securing threaded connections. These washers or underlay discs contain a number of tongue members or tabs. One tongue or tab of such plurality of tongue members or tabs is bent into a recess of the threaded member or bolt or the like and another tongue member or tab is bent into a recess in the housing in such a manner that the threaded member or bolt is no longer able to rotate in relation to the housing.
These heretofore known securing or safety apparatuses are afflicted with the drawback that they can be easily forgotten during the assembly or erection of a machine, that is to say, if during the assembly or erection of the machine, the aforementioned tongue members or tabs are not bent into their related recesses, then the security apparatus fails and the threaded member or bolt can unintentionally loosen.